Prométeme una Madrugada
by jorimargb
Summary: Se volvieron a mirar a los ojos por un segundo, se dijeron millones de cosas y se hicieron muchas promesas… Que nunca pudieron cumplir.


**Aviso : Spin Off del fic _Life Unexpected_. Todos los personajes y lo que reconozcan pertenece a JK Rowling.**

 **HOLAA! Aquí estoy, saltándome las reglas y subiendo esto 5 reviews antes de lo acordado por varias razones: 1) Lo tengo terminado hace como cuatro días y MORÍA por mostrárselos, en serio la ansiedad me iba a matar! 2) Es la primera vez que me tardo más de una semana en actualizar LU u.u Lo siento, un día tenía que pasar, pensaba terminar el fin de semana pero me fui de fiesta el sábado, el domingo no serví para nada y bueno, se imaginaran. No quería dejarlos sin algo que leer hasta que actualice, no debería ser muy lejos porque ya estoy adelanta pero por si las moscas. Y 3) Mi queridisima Ceci Tonks me ha recordado por twitter que hoy es el cumpleaños de Lily así que en su honor decidí subir esto antes, agradezcanle a ella por su presión necesaria JAJAA (L)**

 **Bien, estoy muuuuuy nerviosa por este OS, espero que les guste porque lo escribí con sudor y lágrimas (casi literalmente) y en serio es importante para LU porque bueno, es la concepción de Harry.**

 **Antes de dejarlos para que lean quiero tomarme un minutito para agradecerles a todos y a cada uno de ustedes por haberme ayudado a llegar a los 200 reviews (casi jeje). Todo esto sigue siendo muy surreal para mí, un día estaba viendo la serie en la que se inspira la historia y pensé que sería divertido que alguien escribiera un fic de Harry Potter adaptado a eso, después pensé que posiblemente nadie lo haría porque no es una serie popular así que dije "Okay, escribiré el prólogo y si consigo aunque sea un review, la escribo toda" El prólogo lo escribí como en media hora, sin pensarlo lo subí y miren donde estamos ahora: 18 capítulos y casi 200 reviews. En serio no se como darles las gracias por seguirme en este proyecto loco que nació básicamente de mi amor por la época de los merodeadores, por Jily y por mi negación a aceptar que Harry creció tan solo en el mundo, cada uno de ustedes, tanto los que me dejan review como los que no, se ha ganado un lugar importantísimo en mi corazón, no les miento cuando les digo que los quiero demasiado y que trabajo muy duro en cada capítulo porque es lo que merecen.**

 **Ay ya me puse sentimental JAJAJA en serio muchas gracias y ojala disfruten esto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo, adelante:**

* * *

 **Prométeme una madrugada** **.**

Lily no podía dejar de ver su reflejo en la armadura que adornaba la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, se había cambiado mil veces de peinado y aun no estaba satisfecha, no entendía que pasaba ese día con su cabello pero simplemente no quería colaborar. Al final decidió dejarse una cola caballo que la hacía lucir más o menos decente.

 _Relájate, de cualquier forma le gustarás._

Sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, desechando ese pensamiento. Ella _NO_ estaba arreglándose el cabello por él y definitivamente _no_ sentía un inmenso nudo en el estómago porque iba a verlo en cuestión de segundos.

Sintió como las mejillas se le teñían de rojo en el momento en que pensó eso, gimió mortificada y enterró el rostro entre sus manos. Era ridículo, sabía que lo que estaba sintiendo no tenía sentido. No era la primera vez que se verían o que cuidarían los pasillos juntos, por favor, ese idiota la había visto caer de su escoba en la primera lección de vuelo y la había visto llena de tierra en Herbología durante seis años, en ese momento lo más probable era que le pareciera una jodida diosa.

Suspiró resignada, al diablo, verlo la ponía nerviosa, su presencia le había causado eso desde el primer día de clases hacía ya un mes. Y es que había vuelto tan... _Diferente_ , no solo físicamente, aunque eso no se podía negar, sino toda su actitud, la forma en que había aceptado su papel como Premio Anual y como lo estaba llevando a cabo, de manera casi admirable, como hablaba sobre las cosas que estaban pasando afuera del castillo, con tanta seriedad y preocupación, le costaba creer que _ese_ James fuera el mismo James que hacía dos años había hechizado las banderas del comedor para que en vez de tener los escudos de las casas tuvieran un dibujo de ellos dos besándose que decía "Piénsalo, Evans".

Puso los ojos en blanco ante el recuerdo, no entendía como ese infantil ser humano ahora era capaz de tenerla vuelta un manojo de nervios y hacerla mirarse tantas veces en la reluciente armadura tratando de verse lo mejor posible.

Se echó un último vistazo y decidió que su camisa se vería mejor si desabrochaba uno de los botones de arriba… O mejor dos, sí, dos quedaba bien, y si la jalaba un poco hacia abajo lucía mejor, se le veía ligeramente el sujetador pero eso no…

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Susurró en su oído.

La pelirroja no pudo contener un gritito de sorpresa y un pequeño salto al escuchar su voz tan de repente y sentir su cálido aliento contra su piel. James se limitó a echarse reír a cuesta suya ganándose una mirada asesina.

-No… Hagas…. Eso. –Le ordenó Lily golpeando su hombro repetidamente.- ¡Casi me provocas un infarto!

Y no mentía, los latidos de su corazón habían incrementado a una velocidad casi ridícula hasta el punto de hacerla sentir que si seguía hablando saltaría de su boca hasta James. El pensamiento la hizo sonrojar.

-Vamos, Lily. Se que soy hermoso pero no es como para un infarto. –Dijo James con su sonrisa arrogante, se miró en la armadura y se pasó una mano por el cabello.- Aunque pensándolo bien…

-Idiota. –Le dijo ella golpeándolo una última vez pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se detuvo a apreciar el hecho, como por milésima vez, de que ahora la llamaba por su nombre, ambos ahora tenían nombres al parecer. Desde finales de sexto habían dejado de ser Potter y Evans, ahora eran Lily y James y honestamente así le gustaba más.

-¿Y esto que es? ¿Nuevo peinado? –Le preguntó él, tomando su cola de caballo y tirando un poco de ella.- ¿Qué? ¿Me dejarás haciendo las rondas solo para ir en una cita?

-Es solo una cola de caballo, James. –Puso los ojos en blanco, sonrojándose un poco y tratando de ignorar la punzada en el vientre que le había provocado que tirara de su cabello.- No es como si me lo hubiese teñido de amarillo.

James jadeó horrorizado y se llevó una mano a la boca como si le acabara de decir una calamidad, ella subió una ceja.

-No digas eso ni jugando, Lily. –Sacudió la cabeza con horror.- Ni siquiera pensaré en eso, mientras menos imágenes mejor.

Ella rió ante lo ridículo que podía ser a la vez que tomaba un mechón de su cabello y jugaba con él de manera distraída, ¿en serio le gustaba su cabello rojo?

-Deja de hacer de payaso y vamos. –Dijo Lily empujándolo hacia las escaleras.- Quiero volver antes de la medianoche.

-Aja, porque tienes una cita. –Añadió él con suficiencia y dejándose empujar.- No puedes ocultar nada de mí, Lils, entiéndelo.

-Sí, James, tengo una cita. –Respondió ella con un bufido de fastidio.- Una cita con un ensayo de Encantamientos que me gustaría terminar esta noche.

-Wow, eso suena como una cita caliente, no olvides usar protección.

Lily volvió a reír, esta vez con más fuerza y más ganas. No sabía desde cuando James había adquirido esa habilidad de hacerla reír tanto pero definitivamente era lo que más le gustaba de estar con él.

James no sabía que le gustaba más, si escucharla reírse gracias a él o dejarse empujar por ella, lo segundo sonaba más atractivo. Para esas alturas de la vida se conformaba con cualquier tipo de contacto físico que surgiera entre ellos y era fantástico ver como estos cada vez eran más frecuentes.

Pensar en que hacía solo un año Lily lo habría mandado a la enfermería con uno de sus certeros hechizos solo por respirarle muy cerca y que ahora acababa de dejarlo tirar de su cabello juguetonamente lo hacía sentir que caminaba en una nube de felicidad e ilusiones. Y lucía tan bien con esa cola de caballo, la fuerza de voluntad que había tenido que recoger para no hacerla bajar más la cabeza y estampar sus labios en los de ella de manera apasionada no tenía comparación.

Un gemido de decepción se le escapó cuando Lily dejó de empujarlo, no hubiera tenido problema en que lo siguiera tocando toda la noche. Aunque se sintió mejor cuando se puso junto a él para caminar con los codos casi tocándose, lo bueno era que así podía ver su hermoso y perfil y… Los ojos casi dejaron su rostro y sintió como la garganta se le secaba cuando notó los primeros dos botones abiertos de su camisa que desde su altura, varios centímetros más arriba de ella, le daban una vista perfecta del inicio de su sujetador y la curva de sus senos. Tragó con fuerza tratando de ignorar el flujo de sangre que empezaba a descender a su pelvis. _Merlín, ¿ella trata de matarme, cierto?_

A Lily no se le escapó la, nada disimulada, mirada que James le dedicaba a la abertura de su camisa y tuvo que morderse la parte de adentro de la mejilla para no esbozar una sonrisita idiota. Su parte racional le decía que debía impedir eso, era un cerdo y se estaba sobrepasando… Pero su parte irracional estaba disfrutando mucho el hecho de poder provocar que James la viera _así_.

Se estaba volviendo loca definitivamente.

-Entonces… -Empezó a decir él, aclarándose la garganta.- ¿Qué pasa con la cola de caballo?

-¿Vas a seguir con eso? –Le puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo tenía calor y me recogí el cabello. –De repente se sintió insegura y bajo un poco la voz.- ¿Se me ve muy mal?

Ante esa pregunta, James casi deja salir un: _Podrías usar una maldita bolsa de patatas y lucirías como una princesa, Lily, por Merlín._ Pero se controlo.

-Naaa, te ves genial. –Respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.- Siempre que no hagas esa locura de teñirlo de amarillo todo está bien.

-No me digas que hacer con mi cabello, James. –Dijo ella con una sonrisa divertida y desafiante.- Tal vez sí me lo tiña, no lo sabes.

-No, no lo harás. –Negó el con rotundidad.- No te lo permitiré, haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para convencerte de que no lo hagas.

-Um, se me ocurren algunas ideas con las que podrías _convencerme_.

Dijo eso y se adelantó unos pasos para caminar delante de él y que así no se diera cuenta de cómo se sonrojaba hasta quedar del mismo color de su cabello.

Le dolía el pecho por lo fuerte que le latía el corazón. Ella no entendía que pasaba, que era lo que la impulsaba a decir esas cosas… A _coquetear_ con él de esa manera. Solo sabía que tenía varios días en ese plan, diciéndole cosas así o lanzándole indirectas; no las pensaba, simplemente se le salían.

James rió, tratando de disimular el descompasado y errático palpitar de su corazón y las miles de mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago. ¿Por qué estaba haciéndole eso? ¿Estaba coqueteando con él? Tenía que ser eso, no era tan loco como para imaginárselo, tenía días diciéndole ese tipo de cosas, lanzando pequeñas frases que podían parecer inofensivas pero que para él y para su enamorada cabeza estaban llenas de promesas.

Sabía que tenía que hacer caso a las palabras de Remus, no adelantarse, dejar que las cosas fluyeran y sobretodo, sobretodo, no hacerse falsas ilusiones… ¿Pero que hacía con esa corazonada? Esa que desde hacía un tiempo le decía que se arriesgara, que no se arrepentiría… No podía simplemente ignorarla. Era humanamente imposible.

No se había dado cuenta de que se había quedado parado como un idiota analizando todo esto hasta que Lily se detuvo unos pasos más adelante y se volvió hacia él con esa sonrisa que, según James, haría caer de su escoba al jugador más experimentado.

-¿Vas a venir? –Le preguntó ella con una ceja levantada.- ¿O eres tú el que tiene una cita y me dejarás haciendo la ronda sola?

 _Como si existiera una cita en el mundo en la que prefiriera estar_. Se limitó a devolverle la sonrisa antes de empezar a caminar hacia ella mientras trataba de convencer a su corazón de que ese no era el mejor momento para abandonar su pecho.

Lo que al principio había parecido una tarea tediosa, dar vueltas por todo el castillo cuidando que nadie estuviera rompiendo alguna regla, poco a poco se había vuelto en el momento favorito del día para ambos. No importaba cuanto se molestaran en negarlo, uno más que el otro, en el fondo sabían que la sensación de ansiedad y expectativa que los invadía durante todo el día era debido a la noche que tendrían que pasar juntos.

Bueno, James todo eso lo tenía más claro que el agua desde cuarto año pero para Lily era una experiencia totalmente nueva… Aunque no del todo desagradable.

Y toda la espera del día valía la pena; hacer las rondas era divertido si estaban juntos, platicaban de todo un poco, se reían y jugaban entre ellos o a veces solo caminaban en silencio, no era incómodo, se sentía natural, era pacífico y confortable. Se regocijaban en la relación que habían ido cultivando desde hacía unos meses, uno porque había estado a punto de perder la esperanza y el otro porque nunca se la había esperado.

Era gracioso, al principio el tiempo se les iba volando, caminaban rápido por todos los pasillos, en especial por las mazmorras para evitar encuentros indeseados con alumnos de cierta casa, subían a la Torre de Astronomía a echar un rápido vistazo y después se iban, muchas veces pudieron haber terminado todo el recorrido en pocos minutos.

Pero cuando llegaban al último tramo la cosa cambiaba. El tercer piso, por alguna razón, siempre lo dejaban para el final, en su primera noche se les había olvidado pasar por ahí y habían ido antes de terminar y ahora siempre lo hacían así, era una manía que ninguno cambiaba a pesar de que ya no se les olvidaba. Y lo gracioso era que cuando caminaban por el tercer piso bajaban la velocidad, se tomaban su tiempo para revisar cada esquina o aula donde pudiera haber algún rezagado, caminaban con parsimonia y lentitud porque sabían que después de ese piso la magia acababa… Y ninguno quería que acabara.

Lily bostezó a la vez que se rascaba la cabeza de manera distraída, James la observaba con una sonrisa soñadora deseando poder tocar de nuevo su cabello.

-¿Día duro? –Le preguntó sin perder la sonrisa.

-Mjm. –Asintió Lily con un suspiro.- Esa clase de Defensa me dejó agotada.

-Aww, pobre, Lily. –Dijo él dándole una palmada en la cabeza, haciendo que los corazones de ambos perdieran un latido.- Tranquila, terminamos aquí y te vas a dormir.

-No puedo. –Respondió ella con el seño fruncido.- Te dije que quiero terminar ese ensayo de Encantamientos.

-¿No es para la próxima semana? –Preguntó James confundido.

-Sí pero no quiero que se acumule. –Murmuró la pelirroja, sonrojándose.- Mientras más pronto lo termine mejor.

Se maldijo por sonrojarse al responder eso; no había nada de que avergonzarse, ella era responsable y le gustaba tener todo al día, además no era como si él no supiera que era una… Tragó saliva, posiblemente esa era el problema, Lily no quería que James pensara que era una _nerd._

-¿Y que más hay para la próxima semana? –Preguntó él pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Binns dejó algo, ¿cierto?

-Solo un resumen del último tema que vimos. –Respondió ella moviendo la mano para restarle importancia, era bastante fácil.- Me preocupa más la tarea de Transformaciones pero esa planeo hacerla el sábado.

-¿Sábado? ¿No irás a Hogsmeade?

-No lo creo. –Hizo una mueca.- En serio quisiera terminar las tareas.

-Oh… Está bien.

Después de eso se quedó en silencio, haciendo que Lily sintiera una punzada de decepción en el estómago. Por un breve momento había esperado que la invitara a ir con él… Como había hecho muchísimas veces y ella lo había rechazado, tal vez se merecía si nunca más la invitaba.

De repente recordó algo que la hizo sentir un poco más optimista.

-Tú tampoco vas, ¿cierto? Tienes detención.

Él volteó la cabeza rápidamente y la miró confundido, subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva.

-Sí voy y no, no tengo detención. –Respondió con seriedad.

-Claro que sí. –Insistió ella de manera testaruda.- Mar me lo dijo, iría con Sirius pero lo castigaron, no se porque pero…

-Lily, voy a decirte un secreto. Muchos se sorprenden al saberlo pero es necesario que lo entiendas. –Dijo James con excesiva seriedad antes de acercarse a ella y susurrarle.- Sirius y yo… _No_ somos siameses.

La pelirroja bufó y lo alejó de ella con un empujón más fuerte de lo necesario, obteniendo como respuesta una fuerte carcajada por parte de James.

-Eso yo lo se, idiota. –Puso los ojos en blanco.- Solo pensé que…

-¿Qué todos los problemas que tenemos son en conjunto? No, es un mito propiciado por Remus. –Respondió él divertido.- Te sorprenderá saber que aun no he tenido mi primera detención del año.

Lily lo miró verdaderamente sorprendida y no pudo contener una sonrisita, había dicho eso luciendo muy orgulloso de si mismo y era bastante adorable.

-Me ofende la sorpresa en tu rostro. –Rió James.

-Tú te ganaste a pulso tu reputación, no me eches la culpa por sorprenderme. –Le dijo ella sonriendo divertida.- ¿Y que hizo tu casi-siamés esta vez?

James borró un poco su sonrisa y trató de que no se notara en su caminar lo tenso que lo había puesto esa pregunta. ¿En serio tenían que hablar de eso? Debió haber cambiado el tema en el segundo que había empezado. Si se enteraba iba a enojarse y si se enojaba acabaría con todo lo genial de la noche y aun no podía acabar, su corazonada seguía ahí así que debían estar juntos hasta que pasara lo que tenía que pasar.

-Em… -Dudó él ladeando la cabeza.- No quieres saber.

Ella lo miró perpleja y luego frunció el seño, algo enfadada.

-Por supuesto que quiero saber. –Soltó con contundencia.- Dímelo.

-Lily… -Suspiró él de manera suplicante.- En serio no quieres.

-James. –Le cortó la chica clavando sus ojos en los suyos.- Sí quiero, por favor dime.

El chico sintió como se perdía en sus ojos verdes por un momento y al final suspiró resignado, sabía que no podía decirle que no a esos brillantes ojos.

-Bueno, digamos que él como que… -Buscó las palabras para que no sonara tan mal.- Puede o puede que no… Em… Le haya enviado un _inofensivo_ hechizo a alguien…

Lily lo miró sin entender, ¿a quien podía haber hechizado Sirius que James prefería no…? _Oh._

Su estómago se apretujó, no por primera vez en la noche pero esta vez fue desagradable, y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Sev…? –Se apresuró a corregirse.- ¿Snape?

-Sí. –Respondió James con cuidado.- ¡Pero en su defensa, Snape se lo buscó!

-¿Y cuando no se lo ha buscado según ustedes? –Preguntó ella con una sonrisa amarga.

-Eso… -James calló a mitad de la oración.- De hecho es bastante justo.

Lily soltó una risita irónica por lo bajo y siguió caminando, con la mirada baja y una expresión pensativa y algo afligida… Preocupada.

James de repente se sintió enfermo y soltó un gruñido casi imperceptible. ¿Por qué Lily tenía que preocuparse así por _él_? Por esa serpiente despreciable que la había llamado… ¡Eso que la había llamado! Simplemente no lo entendía.

Y es que él se conocía, James sabía que podía ser molesto y arrogante e infantil algunas, la mayoría, de las veces pero al menos no la había llamado _eso_ , él defendía los mismos intereses que ella y creían en las mismas cosas… Pero aun así, Lily no parecía estar ni siquiera cerca de mostrar un grado cercano de empatía por él.

De repente la chica subió la cabeza y se enfrentó con su mirada. James se enderezó más, sacando el pecho y cuadrando los hombros de manera defensiva, listo para refutar cualquier argumento que Lily pudiera tener para defender a Snape.

-Trata de que no se meta en tantos problemas, ¿Sí? –Le pidió ella con una mueca de preocupación.- No quiero que salga lastimado.

A James eso lo tomó totalmente desprevenido, abrió y cerró la boca varias veces tratando de sacar las palabras. Eso definitivamente _no_ había sido lo que estaba esperando que ella respondiera.

-¿Quién? –Preguntó de manera idiota.- ¿Sirius?

-Obvio que Sirius. Se que es fácil para él dejar que lo irriten. –Lily puso los ojos en blanco.- Pero los hará enojar y puede que no le importe pero sabemos que los Slytherin no juegan limpio y que su respuesta no será precisamente un "hechizo inofensivo".

El merodeador parpadeó incrédulo varias veces, sin poderse creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Lily no estaba preocupada por Snivellus, ella… Estaba preocupada por Sirius.

A ella no le importaba que el mejor amigo de James fuera un idiota impulsivo que casi nunca pensaba lo que hacía, solo no quería que saliera lastimado por esas serpientes traicioneras. Sirius era probablemente la persona más importante en la vida de James y escuchar a Lily defenderlo, mostrando interés real por él, lo hacía adorarla incluso más si es que eso era posible.

-Tranquila. –Respondió él con un hilito de voz, se aclaró la garganta.- Tienes razón, hablaré con él.

Le dedicó una de esas sonrisas que le hacían sentirse mareado y siguieron caminando. James suspiró, iba a besarla esa noche si seguía siendo así de adorable, no iba a poder controlarse.

-¿Y te dijo por que lo hechizó? –Preguntó Lily después de un pequeño silencio.- Espero que no lo haya hecho por simple placer.

-Naaa, no es tan idiota. –Respondió James volviendo a sentirse relajado y feliz.- Bueno sí lo es pero tuvo una buena razón. –Frunció el seño al recordar.- Aparentemente, Regulus ha estado juntándose mucho con Sniv… Snape y Mulciber y bueno, todo el combo…

-Pero están en la misma casa, es normal que anden juntos…

-Lily. –Le cortó James con una sonrisa irónica.- Ambos sabemos en que pasos anda todo ese _maravilloso_ grupo y por que andan juntos.

Ella suspiró y se mordió el labio inferior. Por supuesto que lo sabía, no era estúpida ni ciega ante la realidad que estaba viviendo el Mundo Mágico. También hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de defender a Severus y de hacer excusas por sus decisiones, pero igual, a veces le costaba aceptar el hecho de que estuviera involucrado en algo tan vil.

-En fin, al parecer Sirius intentó hablar con su hermano y Snape intervino, diciéndole que no tenía nada que hablar con él y Sirius… Bueno, actuó como Sirius.

-Yo pensé que… Pensé que a Sirius no le interesaba su familia. –Susurró Lily pensativa.

-No lo hace… Casi nunca al menos. Regulus es diferente. –James suspiró a la vez que se pasaba una mano por la frente.- No importa cuantas veces diga que es un idiota o un bueno para nada que no piensa por si mismo, se enfurece cada vez que lo ve con Mulciber o alguno de ellos.

-Supongo que es normal, después de todo sigue siendo su hermanito. –Lily esbozó una sonrisita divertida.- ¿Quién lo diría? Sirius Black tiene un corazón.

-Hey, deja a mi bebé. –Bromeó James batiendo las pestañas de manera femenina.- Él puede ser muy sentimental si se lo propone.

-No se por que pero eso es bastante difícil de creer. –Dijo Lily divertida antes de suspirar con pesadez.- ¿No es horrible? Todas las familias, hermanos… _Vidas_ que esta guerra está dividiendo.

-Lo es, Lily, no te lo negaré. –James pensó por un segundo antes de continuar.- Pero es lo maravilloso, ¿no? De los hermanos. No importa lo que ocurra, al final todo vuelve a su cause natural.

-Tú… ¿Tú dices?

-Claro. –Respondió él con una enorme sonrisa optimista.- Como los chicos y yo, a veces tenemos nuestras discusiones y desacuerdos pero al final del día, cuando todo está dicho y hecho, somos hermanos y haríamos cualquier cosa por los otros, es un lazo que no se rompe tan fácil.

Lily le dedicó una sonrisa, maravillada pero también triste. Maravillada porque amaba todo lo que James decía, amaba que fuera tan optimista y que viera a la vida con un lente tan colorido… Pero triste porque por más que quisiera no se creía eso del todo, esa regla no aplicaba para ella y lo había aceptado hacía muchísimo tiempo.

Pero de todas maneras, ¿no era hermoso que James pudiera creer en eso? Que pudiera tener tanta fe en las personas, en sus amigos y en si mismo, posiblemente eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él.

-¿Sabes, James? A veces eres muy profundo para ser un… Un, em… -Buscó la palabra por toda su mente pero no la encontró.- ¿Cuál era tu posición en Quidditch?

-Armador.

-¡Eso! ¡Armador! –Exclamó ella sonriente.- Eres muy profundo para ser un armador.

Borró su sonrisa para ver confundida como James se detenía para empezar a reírse muy por lo bajo para no explotar en carcajadas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó ella sin entender, acercándose.- ¿Qué es gracioso?

-Oh nada, solo que no hay armador en el Quidditch. –Respondió él entre risitas.- Solo quería burlarme de ti.

Lily soltó un jadeo ofendido haciendo imposible para James seguir aguantando la risa.

-¡Eres un imbécil! –Le gritó Lily, tratando de ocultar su propia diversión.- ¡Estaba tratando de hacerte un cumplido!

-Lo se pero… Pero… -Trató de decir James pero las carcajadas no lo dejaban.- No pude evitarlo, yo…

-¡Eres un…! ¡Agh! –Empezó a golpearlo con ambas manos pero sin hacer ningún daño porque sus propias risas le quitaban fuerza.- ¡Madura de una vez!

-Tú apréndete los jugadores de una vez. –Siguió riendo él tratando de alejarse de sus golpes.- 6 años y aun no sabes nada de Quidditch. Eres una decepción, Lils.

-¡No te soporto! –Le gritó ella entre risas.

A esas altas horas de la noche lo único que se escuchaba en el castillo era el estruendoso sonido de sus risas pero no les preocupaba, cualquiera que los hubiese escuchado no habría tenido el corazón para detenerlos.

-¡Lily, ya deja de golpearme!

-¡Entonces deja de ser una molestia!

Finalmente James logró tomar a Lily por ambos brazos y hacer que dejara de golpearlo.

-¡Déjame ir! –Reía ella mientras se removía tratando de zafarse de su agarre.- ¡Insoportable!

-¿Yo soy insoportable? –Preguntó James riendo.- ¿Sabes que te hace a ti eso?

-¿Qué me hace?

-Te hace una…

-¿Una que?

-Una…

Pero no pudo continuar lo que estaba diciendo, la palabra se perdió en su cerebro cuando se dio cuenta de lo increíblemente cerca que estaba el rostro de Lily del suyo.

Ambos tenían la respiración acelerada por tanto reír pero a pesar de que ya no lo hacían esta no parecía querer regularse, igual los latidos de sus corazones que sonaban rebeldes contra sus pechos como deseando que el otro no perdiera detalle de cómo lo hacía sentir.

Aun no la soltaba y ella no quería que lo hiciera; le gustaba esa cercanía, ese leve contacto y su forma de tomarla. Entonces James posó sus ojos en los labios de Lily y ella sintió que las rodillas se le convertían en gelatina. Iba a pasar… ¿Iba a pasar, cierto? No podía creerlo.

Pero entonces cuando James empezaba a moverse un milímetro, Lily escuchó como algo se movía en un pasillo que quedaba justo al lado de donde ellos estaban.

-¡Espera! –Exclamó ella separándose por completo.

Eso para James fue como si le rompiera la burbuja en la que se había metido hacía menos de un minuto. Se sentía desorientado por la repentina cercanía y ahora el repentino vacío.

-Yo… Lily… -Balbuceó nervioso.- No quise…

-Shhh. –Le ordenó ella sacando su varita.- Escuché algo ahí dentro.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó él, poniéndose alerta de inmediato.- ¿Dónde?

-Por aquí. –Le indicó empezando a caminar.- Ven.

James la siguió a la vez que se adentraban en ese estrecho pasillo al que rara vez iba alguien. Aun sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y realmente estaba tratando de enfocarse en el ruido que Lily había escuchado y no en lo cerca que había estado de besarla. Suspiró abatido ante el pensamiento.

-Lily, yo no escuché nada. –Susurró, buscando con la mirada por algo que luciera sospechoso.- Tal vez solo lo…

-No me lo imaginé. –Le cortó ella de inmediato.- Se que escuché algo.

-Tal vez solo…

-¡Aja, lo escuché de nuevo! –Exclamó la pelirroja.- Sígueme.

James puso los ojos en blanco pero no dijo nada; la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que lo mejor era no llevarle la contraria cuando estaba así de decidida.

Ella sabía que había escuchado algo, casi imposible de notar pero sabía que lo había oído.

-Es por aquí. –Susurró tratando de divisar el motivo del ruido con la luz de su varita.- Debe estar cerca, juro que… ¡AH!

Sintió algo rozarle la pierna y pegó un gritó a la vez que daba un brinco en su lugar. Apuntó su varita hacia lo que había sentido y se encontró con la señora Norris, quien les gruñó y movió una pata de manera amenazadora antes de salir corriendo de ahí.

James se echó a reír y Lily frunció el seño a la vez que se sonrojaba, no podía creer que el ruido lo hubiese provocado ese estúpido animal.

-Estúpida gata. –Murmuró, sintiéndose como una idiota.

-No puede ser. –James seguía riéndose con ganas.- No sabía que le tenías miedo a los gatos, Lily.

-¡Eso no es un gato, es un demonio! –Exclamó ella indignada, haciéndolo reír incluso más.- ¡No te rías de mí! Pensé que era otra cosa.

-¿Cómo me pides que no me ría? ¡Me hiciste venir hasta aquí persiguiendo un gato! –Él no podía parar de reírse.- Se que la señora Norris da miedo pero no es para tanto.

-¡No le temo a los gatos! –Lily puso los ojos en blanco irritada.- ¡¿Quieres dejar de reírte de mí?!

James abrió la boca para responder pero una voz que se empezaba a acercar a ellos lo interrumpió.

-¡¿Quién anda ahí?! –Gritó la amargada voz de Filch.- ¡Mocosos fuera de la cama! Ya verán cuando los agarre…

-Oh no. –Soltó James dejando de reír finalmente.- ¡Vamos, hay que salir de aquí!

-James, no…

Pero antes de que a Lily le diera tiempo de terminar el orden de sus ideas, James puso una mano sobre su boca y la levantó por la cintura para alejarla de ahí. Ella se removía de su agarre tratando de soltarse.

-¡Shhh! Lily, nos va a atrapar. –Susurró él alejándose de donde estaban.- Quédate quieta… Entremos aquí, no nos encontrara.

Lily siguió tratando de que la soltara mientras que él abría la puerta de un armario de escobas y los metía a ambos adentro. Cerró la puerta tras de ellos y finalmente quitó la mano que había estado en la boca de Lily para sellarla. Puso a la pelirroja en el piso pero no quitó la mano de su cintura y ella tampoco se alejó.

-¡Lo logramos! –Exclamó victorioso.- ¿Por qué no te quedabas quieta? Casi nos escucha.

Ella abrió y cerró la boca varias veces en confusión. James subió una ceja de manera inquisitiva sin entender su reacción.

-James… -Empezó a decir Lily como si le estuviera hablando a un bebé.- No teníamos por que escondernos. Somos premios anuales, _podemos_ estar fuera de la cama a esta hora.

El rostro del chico se llenó de realización a la vez que recordaba ese pequeñísimo detalle, entonces soltó una sonora carcajada ganándose una torcida de ojos por parte de Lily.

-Lo siento. –Dijo divertido cuando paró de reír.- Fue una reacción natural. Viejas costumbres que se niegan a morir.

-Eres increíble. –Le dijo Lily tratando de reprimir una sonrisa.- Tu estupidez es algo así como una enfermedad crónica, ¿cierto?

-No, ese es Sirius. –Rió él.- Vamos, Lily, ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

-Lo dejé en mi dormitorio antes de tomar mi sentido común.

-Deja de fingir, Lils. –Dijo con su mejor sonrisa arrogante.- Sabes que te encanta estar encerrada conmigo.

Lily buscó en todos los rincones de su ser por la fuerza de voluntad para negar esa afirmación, pero no la encontró. Tragó saliva al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de James, otra vez, y de cómo él seguía sujetándola por la cintura hasta tenerla casi pegada a su cuerpo.

Fijo sus ojos en los de él y pudo ver como todo rastro de diversión y arrogancia se había esfumado, reemplazados ahora por una mirada llena de intensidad y un sentimiento que Lily no pudo identificar.

-A veces tienes que dejarte llevar. –Le susurró él.- Se aventurera.

Ante esas palabras, Lily sintió como si a su estómago lo envolvieran en una cuerda y jalaran muy fuerte. Los ojos de James la quemaban y no estaba segura de si era debido a eso o a otra cosa que de repente el casi diminuto armario lleno de escobas y artículos de limpieza se había vuelto más caluroso.

Entonces, James subió la mano que tenía libre y vaciló un momento antes de, de manera casi temblorosa, acercarla a ella y acariciar su rostro de manera suave, notando como la mejilla de Lily se calentaba y enrojecía ante su tacto.

-Está bien. –Murmuró ella.

James sintió que le quitaban el suelo de los pies al escucharla decir eso. De repente la cabeza había empezado a darle vueltas y buscó en los verdes ojos de Lily que lo veían expectantes por una confirmación de sus sospechas. ¿Estaba diciendo lo que creía? Quería pensar que sí, pero le daba miedo dar un paso en falso y arruinarlo todo.

Entonces, decidió seguir su propio consejo.

 _A veces tienes que dejarte llevar._

Con esas palabras en su mente, y sin dejar de ver los ojos de Lily por alguna señal negativa, James movió su rostro muy lentamente hacia el de ella, era como si tuviera miedo de que el momento se rompiera si actuaba muy rápido y juró que se suicidaría si arruinaba ese momento.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza para que sus narices no chocaran y después de unos segundos más acercándose, que le parecieron horas, finalmente sus labios estuvieron a _pulgadas_ de separación, no se tocaban pero podían respirar el aire del otro. Era embriagador y James la quería tanto que podía sentir que solo eso sería suficiente.

Pero en verdad no lo era.

Y finalmente, cuando Lily empezaba a desesperarse, él pegó sus labios a los suyos. Fue sutil y casi imperceptible pero era un hecho que se estaban besando, aunque pareciera más un roce que un beso.

James sintió que el estómago le explotaba en millones de mariposas y tuvo que controlar todos los impulsos que le gritaban que profundizara el beso. No quería asustarla.

Con sus labios juntos, Lily sentía que todas las terminaciones nerviosas de su cuerpo estaban abiertas y vulnerables ante él. Se sentía mareada y ligera, como si estuviera volando. Entonces James movió sus labios muy delicadamente provocándole un escalofrío que él malinterpretó.

Se alejó tan rápido como había llegado y ella sintió que se quedaba vacía y decepcionada. Lo miró confundida y con la boca abierta, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Lo siento, Lily. –Murmuró él rápidamente, evitando su mirada.- No quise, no debí… No te enfades, ¿sí? Vámonos de aquí.

-¿Qué? No. –Soltó ella sin pensarlo y sonrojándose ante lo desesperado de su tono.- N-no estoy enfadada. No me quiero ir.

-¿No? –Preguntó James, relajándose notablemente.

Lily no confiaba en su voz o en su cerebro para responder algo racional, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras le dedicaba una suplicante mirada.

James le dedicó una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa antes de volver a acercarse a ella, esta vez más rápido, y volver a unir sus labios. Esta vez Lily le correspondió de inmediato, no queriendo que se volviera a alejar.

Él sonrió sin dejar de besarla y se deleitó en la sensación de su corazón a punto de dejar su pecho. Estaba besando a Lily. La estaba besando y ella le estaba respondiendo. No era un sueño o una fantasía a mitad de una aburrida clase, era la realidad. La mágica y maravillosa realidad.

Estaba besándola.

Lily no podía creer que se estaban besando. No podía creer que lo estaba besando a _él._ A ese chico que hacía prácticamente nada le había parecido el ser humano más inútil, troglodita y arrogante del planeta y que en ese momento la estaba haciendo suspirar con sus besos.

Estaba besando a James y no quería hacer nada más que eso.

La chica juró que jamás había probado unos labios así de dulces y suaves, que se amoldaran tan fácilmente a los suyos, que se movieran en una sincronía tan perfecta que parecía que habían sido creados para hacer solamente eso.

El pensamiento le puso los pelos de punta y de manera casi automática llevó sus manos a los brazos de James para impulsarse en ellos, ponerse de puntillas y así profundizar un poco más el beso.

El contacto lo hizo suspirar pesadamente y posar la mano, que hasta ahora había estado acariciando su mejilla, en su cintura para abrazarla con fuerza hasta que sus cuerpos estuvieron pegados. Eso, más el hecho de que las manos de Lily habían empezado a acariciar sus brazos y sus hombros, hacía que James sintiera que la cabeza y el estómago le iban a explotar.

Ambos estaban maravillados, él con lo delicado y pequeño que era su cuerpo que parecía encajar perfecto entre sus brazos, y ella con lo fuertes que eran sus brazos que la hacían sentir protegida.

Entonces, Lily hizo algo que había querido hacer desde, siendo honesta consigo misma, que tenía unos trece años y había notado esa desesperante, tierna, maña de él. Quitó las manos de sus brazos y las enterró en su rebelde y sorprendentemente sedoso cabello.

Al sentir eso, James soltó un pequeño gemido y pasó una lengua por el labio inferior de Lily, pidiéndole acceso el cual la chica no tardó en darle. Él sintió que las rodillas le fallaban cuando por fin sus lenguas entraron en contacto empezando una batalla de dominación. El chico rió internamente ante eso, ni siquiera en un beso podían dejar de pelear.

Él se rindió al final, dejando que la lengua de ella hiciera lo que quisiera dentro de su boca, que explorara, descubriera, chupara y sintiera, no le importaba. Por años había deseado justamente eso y en ese momento solo quería dejarse llevar.

Lily se sintió frustrada cuando empezó a faltarle el aire, no quería separarse de él, estaba dando y recibiendo el mejor beso de toda su vida y detenerlo por algo tan básico como _respirar_ le parecía una locura.

Pero llegó un momento en que no pudo seguir resistiendo las necesidades básicas de sus pulmones y se separó para tomar una inmensa bocanada de aire. En un impulso nacido de la molestia que le causaba tener que separase, Lily tomó el labio inferior de James entre sus dientes y jaló ligeramente.

Ante ese acto tan inesperado James abrió inmensamente los ojos; la sangre empezaba a hervirle y la sentía palpitando con fuerza en sus oídos. Y ese fue justo el momento en que empezó a ser más instinto y sensibilidad que persona.

Ya con el miedo a asustarla olvidado, dio unos pasos hacia delante, no muchos porque el lugar era minúsculo, para hacerla chocar de espalda contra una pared. En el camino tropezaron con varias cubetas y trapeadores pero no le importó. En ese momento solo le importaba ella.

Lily lo miró sorprendida al verse de repente acorralada entre su cuerpo y la pared pero James le dedicó una sonrisa lasciva llena de tantas promesas que ella no pudo evitar responder.

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, James había enterrado su rostro en su cuello soltando un suspiro.

-Lily… -Susurró con la voz ronca.- ¿Por qué siempre hueles tan bien?

Ante esa pregunta ella soltó una risita que se transformó en un jadeo en el momento que sintió como James empezaba besar su cuello deliciosamente. Al principio dejaba pequeños besos pero poco a poco estos se fueron transformando en mordidas y chupones, no lo suficientemente fuertes como para dejar marca pero sí para hacer que Lily suspirara a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Empezó a descender, dejando un rastro de saliva desde su cuello hasta su hombro, el cual logró descubrir con facilidad debido a que la camisa no estaba por completo abotonada.

James gruñó y sintió como su entrepierna empezaba a endurecerse al ver el tirante blanco de su sostén. Besó la piel alrededor de este, suprimiendo las ganas de tomarlo entre sus dientes y jalarlo, y se alejó antes de que sus sentidos se nublaran por completo. Si Lily no quería tendría que detenerlo de inmediato porque pronto iba a perder el juicio.

Volvió a recorrer el mismo rastro de saliva, sintiéndose alentado por la forma en la que Lily acariciaba su cabello, esta vez llegando hasta su oreja. Besó por detrás de esta varias veces hasta que succionó con fuerza una parte haciéndola soltar un gemido anhelante.

Lily no tenía idea de que acababa de chupar James, ni siquiera tenía idea de que era capaz de dejar salir un sonido tan deseoso, solo sabía que le había causado una punzada en la parte más baja del vientre y que necesitaba que volviera a hacerlo. Lo sintió sonreír contra su piel antes de repetir la acción una y otra vez, ganándose más gemidos por parte de Lily. Nunca se había imaginado que esa parte de su cuerpo pudiera ser tan susceptible.

Tampoco se había imaginado lo caliente que otra persona podría hacerla sentir, su respiración era agitada y errática y las acciones de James la sofocaban hasta el punto de sentir que llevaban demasiada ropa puesta.

Con ese pensamiento en la mente y la boca de James nublando por completo su juicio, Lily llevó sus manos hasta su corbata para empezar a desanudarla, haciendo que él se tensara por un segundo antes de seguir con sus besos ahora más intensos.

Sus dedos trabajaron con rapidez, aflojando y deshaciendo hasta que la desanudó por completo y se deshizo de ella. Entonces tuvo fácil acceso a los botones de su camisa. Abrió los primeros y las manos se sumergieron bajo la tela, vagando por su pecho caliente.

James gruñó al sentir sus manos directamente sobre su piel, sentía que le quemaban pero era un fuego tan placentero que no le importó. Sin poder aguantarse más, volvió a chocar sus labios con fuerza contra los de ella, entrelazando sus lenguas de nuevo a la  
vez que sus manos se movían de su cintura a su estómago y él tiraba su camisa librándola de su cinturón para que sus manos pudieran vagar por su espalda baja y alrededor de su abdomen.

Lily sentía que sus manos eran las dos cosas más maravillosas que le habían pasado en la vida, la tocaban en todas partes debajo del sostén y ella sentía que su cuerpo iba a hacer combustión por todas las sensaciones que le causaban. Suspiro cuando sintió como James empezaba a pasarle el pulgar por debajo de la copa del sujetador de manera lenta y torturosa, haciéndola desear poder deshacerse de esa pieza de ropa.

Él pareció leer sus pensamientos porque de un momento a otro, había apartado sus manos pero solo para tomar los bordes de su camisa y abrirla de un tirón, haciendo saltar unos cuantos botones. Lily siguió su ejemplo y terminó de desabotonarle la camisa, con movimientos torpes pero certeros, deshaciéndose por completo de esta, pudiendo finalmente dejar que sus manos divagaran libres por su abdomen definido.

Sin dejar de besarla, James puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Lily y bajó su camisa, deshaciéndose finalmente de ella. La sintió tener un escalofrío y de manera rápida alejar sus manos de su abdomen para ponerlos frente a su pecho. Él se separó agitado y algo confundido para ver como Lily se había puesto increíblemente roja y se tapaba de manera instintiva. Una sonrisa idiota se esparció por su rostro, esa tenía que ser la chica más tierna del planeta.

De manera delicada, ignorando por completo el bulto en sus pantalones y el deseo que irradiaba su cuerpo, James tomó a Lily por las muñecas y la obligó a poner los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tragó saliva cuando la vio con ese sostén blanco tan delicado que la hacía parecer un ángel. Notó como ella rehusaba a encontrar su mirada pero él la buscó hasta que no pudo seguir evitándola, volvió a sonreírle.

-Eres hermosa, Lily. –Murmuró con una sonrisa.

Había tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que ella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y la invadían ganas de echarse a llorar. Nunca le habían dicho que era hermosa de esa manera, con tanta honestidad y viéndola como él lo estaba haciendo. Le dedicó una pequeñísima sonrisa, cada cosa que decía o hacía la hacía olvidarse por completo de que estaba quedando desnuda delante de él.

Cuando por fin vio como Lily se relajaba, James se permitió abandonar sus ojos para mirar esos pechos redondos ocultos bajo ese sujetador que no quería sino apartar. Y eso estaba a punto de hacer cuando ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, impidiéndole avanzar.

-Espera. –Le pidió por lo bajo.

James se tensó y tragó nervioso. Ya, se había sobrepasado. Había ido demasiado rápido y la había asustado. Hasta ahí había llegado todo.

Estaba a punto de alejarse rápidamente para volver a pedirle disculpas cuando ella habló.

-¿Qué te pasó?

Él la miró confundido hasta que sintió como ella pasaba un dedo por una parte de su abdomen. Bajo la mirada y entendió todo cuando vio que Lily estaba acariciando una de las tantas cicatrices que tenía en el pecho y abdomen.

-Tienes muchas… -Susurró ella, sorprendida.

-Es una larga historia… Varias largas historias, de hecho. –Explicó con una pequeña sonrisa.- No te preocupes, ya sanaron.

Lily tenía un presentimiento bastante grande del origen de esas _largas historias_. Sabía lo que James, Sirius y Peter hacían por Remus cada mes, se había enterado antes de irse de vacaciones en sexto. También sabía lo peligroso que eso era pero no se había imaginado cuanto hasta ver todas esas cicatrices, algunas pequeñas y otras muy grandes, regadas por todo su cuerpo. Quiso volver a decirle todos los riesgos de sus acciones pero en ese momento no se sentía con ganas de regañarlo, había otra cosa que quería hacer.

-Lucen dolorosas. –Le dijo sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-No lo fueron. –Ella sabía que mentía.- Estoy bien, Lily, en serio.

La pelirroja subió la cabeza y como para ya ese entonces había apagado por completo la parte racional de su cerebro, siguió sus instintos y se puso de rodillas. Todas esas cicatrices en serio lucían dolorosas y a ella la atormentaba tener que verlas regadas por su cuerpo, la idea de James sufriendo, por alguna razón, era muy inquietante para ella.

Quería poder quitar de su cuerpo cualquier rastro de dolor que pudiera haber sentido y entonces se acercó a él y empezó a besarle las cicatrices, una por una, sintiéndolo estremecerse.

-Lily… -Tragó saliva.- N-no tienes que… En serio, no…

-Shh, yo quiero. –Le aseguró ella.- Déjame.

James suspiró y apoyó las manos sobre la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Lily le besaba el abdomen de una manera tan… _Dulce,_ cariñosa, no encontraba un adjetivo que lo describiera, pero lo estaba volviendo loco. Sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar.

Desde hacía un año había aceptado el hecho de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y en ese momento ese pensamiento solo parecía más dispuesto que nunca a quedarse.

Se removió incómodo, no por sus caricias y besos, sino porque el bulto en sus pantalones cada vez se hacía más grande e incómodo y verla arrodillada frente a él definitivamente no ayudaba.

De repente Lily subió la mirada y clavó sus ojos verdes en los suyos.

-Tú también eres hermoso, James. –Le susurró con una sonrisa.

James gruñó y tratando de impedirse acabar ahí mismo, tomó a Lily por los hombros y la obligó a ponerse de pie para volver a pegarla contra la pared, tal vez un poco más fuerte de lo que quiso.

Volvió a besarla, insistente y apasionadamente, deleitándose en como sus manos seguían acariciándolo por todas partes. James sentía que cada esquina de su cuerpo quemaba con la necesidad de ser tocada por Lily y ella estaba complaciéndolo.

Lily sintió como James le acariciaba la espalda y se tensó un poco cuando lo sintió jugar con el broche de su sujetador pero lo estaba deseando tanto que no tuvo la fuerza para detenerlo. Se estremeció cuando lo desabrochó y lo apartó, dejando libre sus senos. Ambos se separaron para jadear por aire en el momento que sus pechos desnudos se tocaron.

James bajó la mirada con parsimonia y sintió como su miembro se endurecía más, si para ese momento era posible, al ver los senos con los que había soñado desde que tenía uso de razón. Se separó un poco para admirarlos completamente, no eran ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños, eran redondos y del tamaño exacto, sus pezones rosados estaban erguidos orgullosamente como si pidieran a gritos que los probara… Y él estaba más que feliz de obedecer.

Tomó ambos con sus manos para descubrir que ocupaban el espacio perfecto, los apretó un poco y pasó los pulgares por sus pezones. Lily suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Se sentía excitada como nunca en su vida, ya empezaba a sentir la humedad empapando sus bragas y el calor emanar de su entrepierna.

Esta vez fue turno de James de arrodillarse, jugó por unos segundos más con los pechos que tenía en las manos antes de pasar la lengua por uno haciendo que Lily se mordiera el labio con fuerza. Besó la areola por unos segundos antes de capturar el pezón entre sus labios y succionar con fuerza, ganándose un fuerte gemido por parte de Lily.

Se había imaginado haciendo eso millones de veces y ahora que era real James quería tomarse su tiempo, y eso hizo. Besó, chupó, mordió y lamió cada pulgada de los pechos de Lily que encontró, haciéndola delirar y permitiéndose a él mismo disfrutar en el proceso. Ella se removía y gemía a la vez que le pasaba las manos por el cabello, despeinándolo incluso más y acercándolo a ella.

-James… -Gimió excitada.- James, yo… Quiero…

Él entendió de inmediato en el momento que Lily movió sus caderas hacia delante. Entonces sin soltar el pezón que estaba estimulando en ese momento, James coló una mano por debajo de la falda de ella y sin previo aviso ahuecó sus bragas, gruñendo ante lo húmedas que estaban.

-Merlín, sí. –Volvió a gemir cuando sintió su mano en ella.- James, sí… Por favor.

Escucharla tan necesitada y deseosa hizo que James dejara ir su pezón para concentrarse en otra parte de su cuerpo. Coló ambas manos por debajo de su falda para bajar y remover las bragas de la pelirroja quien las pateó lejos. Después se deshizo de su falda.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para estar seguro de que la imagen frente a él era real. Lily estaba desnuda frente a él. Totalmente desnuda y sudorosa y húmeda. Todo por él y para él.

El delicioso olor que emanaban sus piernas lo llamaba como el pan llama a un hambriento y siguiendo esa analogía, James acercó la nariz a ella e inhaló con fuerza haciéndola estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Lily no se reconocía, no entendía porque estaba cediendo tan fácilmente a todo lo que James le hacía. Estaba desnuda frente a él, en un armario de escobas de la _escuela_ a punto de dejar que enterrara su boca en su parte más íntima. Ella no era así. No era una puritana pero definitivamente no se encerraba en armarios a hacer… _Eso_ mientras debía estar patrullando.

¿Entonces por que era tan fácil con él? ¿Por qué se sentían tan cómoda estando así frente a James? Abriéndole las piernas y dejando que su lengua empezara a… Gimió con fuerza, cualquier pensamiento o pregunta racional quedando muy escondida en su mente.

James capturó su clítoris entre sus labios y chupó con fuerza haciendo que Lily pegara la cabeza de la pared y dejara salir gemido tras gemido, él alternaba entre chupones y lamidas, la estaba saboreando toda y le sabía deliciosa. _Tan dulce._

Lily lo tomaba por el cabello acercándolo más, sintiendo como sus fluidos seguían abandonándola a la vez que sentía como algo empezaba a construirse en la parte baja de su vientre, eran como mariposas que volaban desesperadas pero solo conseguían estrellarse unas con otras.

-James. –Lo llamó entre gemidos.- Ya voy a… ¡Ah!… Voy…

Soltó otro gemido pero esta vez fue de decepción y frustración cuando sintió el rostro de James desaparecer dejándola sin el delicioso placer que había estado disfrutando hasta entonces.

Pero entonces sintió como los músculos se le agarrotaban en el instante que vio como James se ponía de pie y empezaba a deshacerse de sus pantalones. Se quedó en boxers y fue cuando Lily notó el bulto que estos escondían, se sonrojó pero sonrió complacida al saber que ella y _solo ella_ había sido la responsable de ponerlo así.

Presa de su curiosidad, Lily extendió una mano y lo acarició lentamente por encima del bóxer. James soltó un gemido roncó y empujó sus caderas hacia la mano de ella que, sintiéndose increíble por ser capaz de obtener esa reacción, lo apretó y empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo.

-Lily, Merlín, tú… -Gimió con fuerza.- Tienes que… Si no paras yo…

Ella entendió de inmediato y alejó su mano, agradeciéndole a Mar por haberle explicado tantas cosas sobre los hombres incluso cuando le pedía fervientemente que se callara.

De repente volvió a tener el cuerpo de James pegado al de ella, besándola y dejándola conocer su propio sabor.

A pesar de que ambos estaban a punto de explotar se tomaron su tiempo en ese beso, era apasionado pero tranquilo, sin prisas. Entonces James movió sus caderas hacia delante y rozó su erección contra la humedad descubierta de Lily, ambos suspiraron y empezaron a moverse contra el otro. La fricción era deliciosa y placentera, gemían bajito pero con ganas, los dos preparándose para lo que estaba por venir.

De repente él se detuvo, Lily lo miró confundida pero él tenía la mirada gacha.

-Lily, tú… -Dudó, su voz sonaba débil.- ¿Estás segura de esto?

¿Qué si estaba segura? No sabía, no lo había pensado, nada de lo que había pasado y seguía pasando había sido pensado, simplemente se había dejado llevar por sus instintos y hasta ahora nada la había hecho arrepentirse. Cada una de sus acciones la hacían desearlo más y más y para ese momento no veía el punto en no llegar hasta el final, no era como si pudiera detenerse ahí.

Jamás había hecho algo así, nunca había llegado tan lejos… Pero estaba segura si era con James.

-Sí, lo estoy.

Él asintió sin subir la mirada y entonces ella se dio cuenta de cómo las manos que había colocado sobre su cintura estaban temblando. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y la chica no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisita.

-¿Y tú lo estás? –Preguntó con dulzura.- ¿Estás nervioso?

-No. –Respondió, demasiado rápido para ser verdad.- No lo estoy.

Pero por supuesto que lo estaba. Estaba aterrado.

Y no porque fuera la primera vez que haría eso, claro que no lo era, pero sería la primera vez con alguien que importara… La primera vez con Lily.

No era una chica dos años mayor debajo de un árbol del bosque prohibido o una Hufflepuff fácil en un salón vacío. Esta era Lily. _Su_ Lily. Y no quería arruinarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de hacer que todo saliera perfecto que le daba miedo.

Ella pareció leer sus pensamientos porque tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos. Lily le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora que provocó que su corazón se apretara.

-Estará bien, James. –Le aseguró sin dejar de sonreírle.- No te preocupes.

James suspiró y cerró los ojos, tratando de entender esas palabras. Claro que todo estaría bien, era Lily, todas las otras habían sido la práctica para ese momento y ahora que había llegado no iba a estropearlo.

Lily lucía muy segura y confiada, se notaba que no era la primera vez que haría eso y James trató de no pensar mucho en el tema. Trató de no pensar en el idiota que había venido antes porque no importaba, en ese momento estaba decidido a que el único en el que ella pensara fuera en él.

Sin pensarlo más se bajó los boxers y su erección saltó contra su abdomen, dura y aliviada de estar por fin libre.

Tomó a Lily por las nalgas y la levantó en el aire, recostándola de la pared. Ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura y colocó las manos en sus bíceps para tener soporte. A la chica el corazón le latía a mil por hora, estaba a punto de pasar y a pesar de lucir tan tranquila la verdad era que se estaba muriendo de miedo.

Cerró los ojos y esperó, esperó por el dolor que sabía que iba a sentir pero que según Marlene se evaporaba rápidamente. En serio esperaba que fuera así.

Jadeó con fuerza cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, en una sola estocada, no agresiva pero si contundente. Efectivamente le dolió pero no era nada comparado con el psicoterror que le habían creado por años. Agradeció que James no empezara a moverse de inmediato para tener tiempo de ajustarse a la intrusión.

Él por su parte no notó nada, estaba tan húmeda que su erección había atravesado la abertura de sus piernas sin problema. Sin embargo se permitió quedarse ahí, inmóvil, disfrutando de lo cálido y apretado de su interior. Era mejor que cualquiera que hubiera sentido y definitivamente mejor que sus fantasías bajo la ducha.

Pero después de unos segundos de quietud no tuvo más remedio que empezar a moverse lentamente, adentro y afuera, gruñendo y suspirando cada vez que su erección era absorbida por ese interior estrecho pero delicioso que lo estaba haciendo delirar de placer.

Lily por su parte ya se había olvidado por completo del dolor, en ese momento solo podía concentrarse en las estocadas de James, en su miembro duro y largo que se movía dentro de ella tocando sus nervios y haciéndola sentir un placer que no sabía que era posible. Ella empezaba a jadear y a gemir entrecortadamente, tratando de obtener el aire que se le escapaba.

-Lily… Merlín, te sientes tan bien.

Ella gimió con fuerza ante eso y de manera involuntaria contrajo sus paredes vaginales alrededor de James haciéndolo ahogar un grito.

-Sí, haz eso, por favor no dejes de hacerlo. –Le pidió casi desesperado.

La pelirroja sonrió excitada y complacida e hizo lo que él le pedía, cada vez que volvía a entrar en ella se contraía haciéndose más estrecha.

James empezó a tomar ritmo en sus embestidas a la vez que estas aumentaban en velocidad y fuerza, haciendo que los gemidos y jadeos de ambos subieran varias notas.

Entonces Lily no pudo contener un grito en el momento que sintió como James golpeaba algo dentro de ella, algo que le causo un placer tan grande que sentía que se desmayaría.

-¡James, otra vez! –Le pidió empezando a mover sus caderas con las de él.- ¡Por favor otra vez!

Él sonrió, agradeciendo de nuevo por la práctica que había tenido, y siguió moviéndose, tocando ese punto dentro de Lily cada vez que volvía a entrar.

Se volvieron solo movimientos e instintos, se guiaban por sus emociones y sentidos, jadeaban, gemían y a veces ahogaban un grito. Mientras más se movían más sentían ambos que todo estaba por terminar, que no aguantarían más antes de entregarse por completo al placer.

Pero James estaba decidido a no dejar que todo terminara tan rápido.

De la nada salió de ella y no volvió a entrar, haciéndola jadear y verlo como si acabara de volverse loco. Él le sonrió agitado antes de dar la vuelta para pegarse a la pared y sentarse en el piso con Lily sobre él. El piso estaba frío y se estremeció lo cuando pegó las nalgas de éste pero no le importaba, la calentura de su cuerpo era abrigo suficiente.

-¿James, que…?

James interrumpió su pregunta en el momento que la tomó por la cintura y la obligó a sentarse de horcajadas sobre él para volver a entrar.

-Muévete. –Le pidió con la voz entrecortada.- Quiero verte.

Entonces Lily posó sus ojos en los de James y ahora que estaban increíblemente cerca y _unidos_ se permitió deleitarse en ellos por un segundo.

Nunca se había dado cuenta pero los ojos de James eran preciosos. Sí, eran avellana no eran un color especial pero para ella en ese momento eran los únicos ojos que quería ver. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con la forma en que la miraban.

Entonces tomó sus anteojos y se los quitó. Esbozó una enorme sonrisa al ver que sin sus gafas sus ojos se veían mejor, más grandes y marrones.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos. –Le susurró ella con una sonrisa.

James le sonrió algo extrañado y divertido. Se encogió de hombros.

-Sí tú lo dices debe ser verdad… Aunque dije que querría verte y así no puedo.

Ella soltó una risita y se inclinó para darle un beso pero cuando lo hizo la punta de James rozó delicadamente con su punto G haciéndola soltar un gemido. Apoyó las manos en los hombros de él y de manera instintiva empezó a moverse tratando de llegar tan profundo como podía para seguir golpeando ese punto mágico.

-Lily… Mírame.

Ella abrió los ojos y los posó en los suyos que la veían llena de pasión y entrega.

Se veían fijamente, verde con avellana queriendo fundirse en las profundidades del otro.

Lily siguió moviéndose arriba y abajo, gimiendo cada vez que rozaba su punto G y él movía las caderas con las suyas para ayudarla a llegar más rápido. Ella se sentía excitada y ardiente, el vientre apunto de explotarle por tanto placer y entonces de manera totalmente impulsiva llevó una mano a su clítoris para empezar acariciarlo. Casi pudo ver estrellas en las esquinas de sus ojos.

-¡James, no puedo…! Ya casi… -Gimió ella echando la cabeza hacia atrás.- Por favor, James, voy a…

Dejó de hablar para volverse solo gemidos y jadeos a la vez que alcanzaba un orgasmo tan poderoso que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza mientras seguía moviéndose sobre él.

James la miraba extasiado. Se veía tan perfecta. La espalda arqueada, los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás, gimiendo mientras se tocaba y seguía moviéndose para hundirse en él haciendo que sus pechos se balancearan. Con esa imagen más la deliciosa sensación que era el interior húmedo y estrecho de Lily, James se dejó ir.

Se hundió en ella una última vez con fuerza y seguridad, estallando con un gemido ronco y potente. Temblaba mientras se vaciaba dentro de ella. Uniéndose, dejando su marca en Lily.

 _Para siempre._

Lily se dejó caer sobre su pecho, satisfecha y agotada, James la abrazó con fuerza como con miedo de que desapareciera si la soltaba. Se quedaron ahí, en silencio y tratando de recuperar el aliento poco a poco, él le acariciaba el cabello de manera distraída.

Unos segundos después, cuando ya sus respiraciones estuvieron niveladas, James la tomó por la cintura y la ayudó a salir de él para sentarla a su lado, sin dejar de abrazarla y mantenerla muy cerca.

-¿Estás cansada? –Le preguntó muy por lo bajo.

-Mjm. –Se limitó a responder ella.

-Está bien, duerme. –Le besó la frente con suavidad y la apretó más contra su costado.

-¿Ah? No… No podemos. –Murmuró ella tratando de que no se le cerraran los ojos.- No podemos dormir aquí, James.

-Claro que sí. –Respondió él meciéndola levemente.- Descansa, preciosa, solo un rato.

Incapaz de seguir luchando contra el cansancio, Lily suspiró y cerró los ojos, se apretó más contra James y se quedó dormida con una sonrisita imperceptible en el rostro.

Unas horas después James se despertó. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado y por un momento tuvo miedo de encontrarse en su dormitorio y descubrir que todo lo que acababa de pasar había sido un sueño.

Pero abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en el armario de escobas. Sonrió aliviado y feliz al sentir el cuerpo de Lily recostado del suyo. Bajó la mirada y a pesar de no tener puestos sus anteojos, pudo notar que estaba dormida con una expresión de pura tranquilidad en el rostro, respiraba acompasadamente y lucía perfecta. Por años James había soñado con verla dormir y estaba descubriendo que la realidad era mil veces mejor de lo que había esperado. Toda la noche era una prueba de esto.

De repente Lily se removió entre sus brazos, tal vez sintiendo la intensa mirada de él puesta sobre ella, parpadeó varias veces y miró hacia todos lados confundida antes de posar los ojos en James. Se sonrojó y le dedicó una sonrisita adorable que hizo saltar al corazón del chico.

-¿Llevas mucho rato viéndome? –Le preguntó con la voz pastosa.

-No lo suficiente. –Respondió James con sinceridad.

Ella se sonrojó incluso más y sacudió la cabeza, divertida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? ¿Es de mañana?

-No lo creo. –Dijo él espiando por una pequeña ventana encima de ellos.- Debe ser de madrugada pero aun no amanece.

-Oh, ya… -De repente su mirada se volvió alarmada.- ¿Crees que alguien nos haya escuchado?

-Puedes ser, ¿Quién sabe? –James se encogió de hombros relajado y algo divertido.- Creo que le hemos dado a Filch material para el resto de su vida pero…

-¡Que asco! –Exclamó ella entre risas y dándole un manotazo en el pecho.- ¡Cállate, no me hagas pensar en algo así!

Él rió con ella y se deleitó en el sonido de sus risas juntas. Todo era perfecto, no le importaba nada de lo que ella preguntaba, la hora y las demás personas habían desaparecido por completo, era como si el mundo se hubiera detenido solo para ellos, para que compartieran esa perfecta madrugada.

De repente pararon de reír y volvieron a mirarse a los ojos. James recordó el cometario de ella y le pareció ridículo, sus ojos marrones eran como charcos de lodo comparados con los brillantes verdes de ella.

 _Te amo, Lily._

Quiso decírselo porque era más cierto que cualquier otra cosa que pudiera haber sentido… Pero si lo otro no la había asustado eso definitivamente lo haría. Así que lo dejó estar, de todos modos no tenía prisa, sentía que ahora tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo y ya llegaría el momento. En su lugar, dijo otra cosa.

-Que bonita eres. –Le susurró acariciando su mejilla.

-No tienes puestos tus anteojos. –Murmuró ella sonrojada.- Así no cuenta.

-Umm, cierto.

James buscó con la mano el lugar donde ella había dejado sus anteojos hacía rato, los encontró y se los puso, aliviado de poder ver mil veces mejor todo lo que estaba a su alrededor. Volvió a mirarla y fingió que inspeccionaba su rostro por unos segundos.

-Tienes razón, no eres bonita. –Determinó antes de esbozar una inmensa sonrisa.- Eres hermosa.

De nuevo, Lily sintió tanta sinceridad en sus palabras que quiso echarse a llorar y reír al mismo tiempo. James la hacía sentir tantas cosas, hacía que su estómago se encogiera y que su corazón saltara, la hacía sonreír hasta que le dolían las mejillas y sonrojar hasta que le quemaban.

Jamás se había sentido así por nadie.

-Pues tú tampoco estás mal. –Respondió con un hilito de voz, sonriendo.

-Eso lo se, querida.

La chica no pudo controlar su risa a la vez que ponía los ojos en blanco y le daba otro manotazo juguetón en el pecho, haciéndolo reír.

Estuvieron otro rato ahí sentados, con las piernas entrelazadas y los brazos alrededor del otro, sintiéndose felices e invulnerables de ese modo. _Juntos._

A ninguno le emocionó mucho la idea, pero al final decidieron que sería mejor irse antes de que empezara a amanecer, después de todo no querían tener que encontrarse a un estudiante, o peor, un profesor mientras volvían a la torre a esas horas.

Se vistieron en silencio y con lentitud, tratando de retrasar lo más que podían el momento de la separación que al final, fue inevitable.

Dejaron del armario de escobas y de manera muy sigilosa atravesaron el estrecho pasillo al que habían entrado la noche anterior a "investigar" el extraño ruido. James hizo una nota mental de conseguirle un regalo a la señora Norris.

El chico inspeccionó el corredor antes de hacerle una señal a Lily para que saliera. El lugar estaba tan vacío como la noche anterior.

-¿Vienes a la torre? preguntó ella muy por lo bajo.

-No, iré a las cocinas primero. –Respondió él pasándose una mano por el cabello.- Muero de hambre.

Lily asintió y se volvieron a mirar a los ojos por un segundo, se dijeron millones de cosas y se hicieron muchas promesas… Que nunca pudieron cumplir.

-Entonces, ¿te veo en Pociones? –Preguntó la pelirroja.

-Nos vemos en Pociones. –Afirmó el merodeador con una sonrisa.

Se acercó a ella para darle un casto beso en los labios que la hizo sonreír como una tonta. Él le guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice y entonces ambos se dieron la vuelta, tomando direcciones opuestas.

James caminaba a las cocinas con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose feliz y _enamorado._

 _En Pociones la voy a invitar a Hogsmeade. Y se que me dirá que sí._

Lily caminó hacia la Torre de Gryffindor sonrojada y con una sonrisa sigilosa. Aun no había llegado a un acuerdo consigo misma sobre lo que sentía pero fuera lo que fuese, sabía que le gustaba sentirse así.

 _La próxima vez que me invite a salir, le voy a decir que sí._

* * *

 **Lo se, lo se, se que posiblemente los he dejado más confundidos y pensando: "¿QUE DEMONIOS PASO CON ESTOS DOS IDIOTAS PARA QUE NO ESTUVIERAN JUNTOS?" Lamentablemente, esa pregunta seguirá quedando en el aire por un rato más, solo les diré que en LU estamos en septiembre y la respuesta la sabrán en navidad, tendrán que esperar un poco pero valdrá la pena. La verdad es que el objetivo de este OS no era explicarles por que James dejó a Lily cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada y por que estaba (está) tan enfadado con ella; el objetivo era: primero darles Jily love que siempre es oportuno y el segundo mostrarles que incluso en este Universo Alternativo Harry fue concebido con amor. Ese punto es importante, quiero que recuerden lo enamorado y babeado que James estaba por Lily aquí porque así entenderán mejor sus razones para lo que hizo cuando llegue el momento.**

 **Tengo que decirles que el _smut_ no es mi fuerte, en serio aun estoy adentrándome en ese tipo de escritura así que les pido que por favor no sean muy rudos conmigo JAJAJA): me cuesta! **

**Bien, eso es todo, ME MUERO por leer sus opiniones, críticas o lo que sea, por favor déjenme saber que les pareció! Espero que les haya gustado, de nuevo MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO Y POR SUS REVIEWS, SON LO MEJOR DE MI VIDA EN ESTE MOMENTO(L) Los quiero muchísimo y les envío millones de besos, nos estamos leyendo mis bellezas(L)**

 **PD: De nuevo cancelaron las clases en mi país el miércoles (Como si pudiéramos darnos el lujo) Así que de ese día no debería pasar la actualización de LU, so, wait for it!**


End file.
